Finally
by Hawkmeister
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby have a bet. If Rigby asks out Eileen, then Mordecai has to ask out Margaret and suck it up instead of being a wimp. Their dates go fine, but what will happen with the relationships, and how far will they go? (Please read)
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm starting this new story about MargaretxMordecai. If you haven't read my other stories please do, Review,give me your ideas, Pm me all that good stuff. Ok here is the first chapter.**

* * *

Mordecai took the last swig of his coffee. "Ah," He sighed. Life was good. Working at the park as a groundskeeper with his best bro, he saw the girl of his dreams every day, and was drinking the best coffee in town.

"Bro, here comes Margaret." Rigby said shaking his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, so what?" Mordecai said.

"I dare you to ask her out!" The raccoon said squinting his eyes. Margaret came by and Mordecai got nervous and quickly looked for something to do. His eyes went back and forth around the table, but couldn't find anything.

"Hey guys, let me take those for you." The robin said motioning towards their plates. She picked them up and went to wash them. Rigby snickered and made kissy faces.

"Dude, grow up! No deal. Remember what happened last time I made a bet with you?" Mordecai said harshly.

"Haha! You had to massage Pops feet every day for a week." Rigby laughed so hard that you couldn't hear him. Mordecai punched him in the back.

"Man it wasn't funny; I'm not doing those idiotic bets with you anymore." Rigby thought about this. Then he laughed.

"How about this; if I ask out Eileen, you have to ask out Margaret." Rigby said. Mordecai thought about this. It was a big thing for Rigby, but asking out Margaret could ruin things between them if he messes up.

"Wait a second; you don't even like Eileen so that would be mean if you did that to her."

Rigby scratched the back of his head. "What if I recently changed my mind?" He started looking around getting a little nervous.

"Oh my gosh! You like Eileen and you didn't tell your best friend?" Mordecai said a little too loudly.

"Stop talking!" Rigby yelled. "I don't want her to overhear you know?" Mordecai looked at him with a strange look on his face.

"Deal! If you ask her out, I'll ask Margaret out." Rigby fist pumped the air with excitement.

"Yeahyuh! Ok, but wait, we need to set a couple of rules. It won't be a double date, just you and Margaret, and me and Eileen. Two; you have to at least hold her hand on the date. And here comes the best part; I get to choose what you guys do, and you choose what I and Eileen do." Rigby said with growing anticipation. Mordecai thought this over; it was pretty fair, and if the girls found out about the bet they wouldn't be mad about it.

"Fine, this is going to be great, you probably won't even do it." Mordecai said determinedly.

"We'll see about that." Rigby pointed at Mordecai. Then they lifted the hands and waved them saying, "OOOOOOOOH!" Margaret came back over with a confused look on her face.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She smiled and took off her apron.

"Uh nothing." Mordecai said starting to blush. Rigby looked at him and smiled, but the smile faded when he saw Eileen coming over.

"Hey guys, hey Rigby." Eileen said wanting to address Rigby directly.

"Oh, uh hey Eileen." This time Rigby blushed, and Mordecai smiled.

"Hmm hmmm hmm." Mordecai made the noise the two pals so often did.

"You guys are acting awfully weird, is everything alright?" Margaret asked. Her eyebrows tilted down in a way that showed concern.

"Haha, yeah, everything's fine, just an inside joke." Mordecai faked laugh nervously. Rigby nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Um, ok? Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. Eileen I have classes tomorrow night so could you take the last 15 minutes of my shift?" Margaret asked Eileen.

"Sure thing." Eileen said. Margaret hung up her apron and walked out. Eileen cleaned the table Mordecai and Rigby were sitting at. "So Mordecai, do you like Margaret?" The blue jay shot up and got all nervous.

"I uh, well umm, me and Rigby have to get back to work." Mordecai jumped up and grabbed Rigby by the shoulder and ran out of the Coffee Shop and to the park.

"Man what was that about, everyone knows you like her except her. You make it obvious and she still doesn't know, ha maybe you two were meant to be together." Rigby said as they walked into the park.

"What do you mean everyone knows?! And if they do why did Eileen ask?" Mordecai yelled and stormed into the house. Rigby chased after him. In the kitchen Mordecai grabbed two sodas, even though he wasn't in the best of moods he handed Rigby one.

"Well you don't hide it around the guys, and I kinda told Eileen." Rigby said the last part as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He took a quick drink of soda, "and she was probably just messing with you to see if you'd admit it."

"Dude, I don't care too much right now. Eileen is a good friend and I trust her, but still you shouldn't do that." Mordecai said calming down with his soda in one hand and a cheese stick in the other one.

* * *

Eileen rushed over to Margaret's apartment. She knocked hard on the door, "Margaret open up, it's me Eileen!" She yelled. Margaret came and opened the door; she was in some pajamas and looked very tired.

"Hey Eileen, what's up?" Margaret said with a yawn. Margaret motioned for Eileen to come inside.

"Okay so you are never going to believe this, but Mordecai likes you!" Eileen let out a girly squeal. Margaret looked at her friend with a knowing expression.

"Really? You think I'm going to fall for that?" Margaret went into the kitchen and started brewing some coffee.

"No I'm serious! Rigby told me last week, and when I asked Mordecai about it today he got all nervous and ran out." Margaret poured some black liquid into two mugs, then some cream and sugar.

"Are you sure you're not just messing with me again?" The robin squinted her eyes. The mole shook her head.

"I swear to Go- Batman I'm telling the truth, and come on. He makes it obvious, the way he gets all nervous around you, and the way you two look at each other. Come on Margaret you two are meant to be." Margaret took a long gulp of her coffee after she handed Eileen a cup.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Even if he does like me, which I still doubt he does, he hasn't done anything about it. He just gets all cute and nervous." She looked down smiling as she thought about the blue jay.

"Act like you like him, it won't be hard, just stop getting nervous around him and don't hold anything back. He'll realize you like him, and maybe will make a move." Eileen encouraged her friend.

"Fine, but if I make a fool of myself I'm pinning it on you." Margaret said smiling. Eileen was excited. She took the last drink of her coffee and put it in the sink.

"I need to get going, or my landlord will be mad if I wake up his dog. Bye Margaret!" Eileen said waving as she ran out the door.

"Later Eileen!" Margaret sat back. So, Mordecai liked her. She had the perfect plan to be all flirty and get his attention. She couldn't help, but squeal with enthusiasm. Margaret got into bed; she was going to need the rest if she was going to go through with this.

She turned off the lamp next to her bed, and began dreaming about Mordecai.

* * *

**Ok so the "I swear to Go- Batman.." part is because I saw Batman Begins recently. Not for the first time but I hadn't seen it in a while and Ilove the part where he's all like "Swear to me!" I really like Batman. So tell me what you think and if you have an ideas for this please PM me or review. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. I'm proud of myself for making this story longer than my others. It's always been hard for me, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. Hope you like it, and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Dude, let's call it a day." Rigby said wiping sweat off his forehead. Mordecai threw down the rake.

"Yeah, I think we did pretty well this time." Mordecai said looking prideful at their work. Benson walked outside then.

"Oh no you don't. You are going to finish your work and- do…it...right?" Benson looked at the two's work. He was surprised they did a good job. "Wow, I'm impressed, nice job Mordecai and Rigby."

The two of them looked at their boss in awe, he actually approved of their work. It was probably because they did the work while thinking about Margaret and Eileen. They did their work without question when they had something to think about. "Thanks Benson." Mordecai said. Benson grunted and left to go to his apartment.

Mordecai and Rigby walked up the step slowly exhausted after all the work and opened the door. "Dude grab the sodas, I'll order a pizza and we can play video games." Rigby said.

"Yeahyuh! Normally I would say I'm to beat, but tonight I'm going to party it up in here!" Mordecai replied running into the kitchen, and coming back in a second with a 6 pack of Coca Cola.

"OOOOOOH!" They chanted. Rigby called the pizza guy.

"Yeah, is this Charco's? Yeah I need 3 large meat trio pizzas! Thanks!" Rigby hung up the phone then got the video games set up.

Mordecai cracked open 2 sodas, handed one to Rigby, and started playing video games. Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Mordecai ran to the door. Outside was a guy in his late twenties with 3 pizzas in his hand.

"Yo man, here you go, that'll be $19.99." The pizza man said.

Mordecai pulled out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to the pizza man. "Keep the change as a tip." Mordecai took the pizzas from the guy who was rolling his eyes. Once the door was shut they both started laughing like crazy.

"Oh dude that guy is going to go home crying to his mommy!" Rigby said. Mordecai nodded his head.

"Yeah he is! OOOH!" Mordecai replied. They dug into the pizza and within an hour all the pizza was gone.

"Let's play one more game of Zombie Pile Up, and then go to bed." Rigby said. He took a drink of his last soda. Mordecai yawned agreeing.

"Dude you suck at this game I'm so going to beat you." Mordecai taunted his friend. Rigby was pounding on all the buttons.

"No! I got this." After Rigby said that the TV flashed saying 'Game Over.' Rigby sat back on the couch and pouted.

"Don't be like that man. Let's see our scores. OOOOH! I killed 478 zombies in 2 minutes." Mordecai said, but then he stifled a laugh when he saw Rigby's score. "Only 11 Zombies? Fail dude." Rigby punched Mordecai, but it didn't hurt.

"Stop Talking!" Rigby yelled. Mordecai shut down the game, and threw away their trash.

"Come on dude, we better get to sleep." Rigby trudged upstairs with Mordecai following behind him. In their room Rigby jumped into his pile of clothes on his trampoline. Mordecai turned off the light next to his bed.

About fifteen minutes after Mordecai already fell asleep Rigby woke him up. "Dude, do you think Eileen will say yes?" Mordecai rolled on his side.

"Yeah she will, she already likes you. I'm more worried if  
Margaret will say yes; she doesn't seem like she's interested in me." Rigby thought about this.

The raccoon smiled. "She will I promise you that, she's interested and you just don't know it. Margaret and you are meant to be." He said. Then he followed with, "When I ask Eileen out, I'm going to be all like 'Hey baby, what to you say to dinner.' Yeah; you think that'll work?" He said confidently.

Mordecai laughed, "No dude, you need to be casual, like this, 'Hey uh, Margaret would you like to go to dinner tonight?" He said. Rigby made fake gagging noises.

"Dude you sound like a wimp." Rigby laughed at him, "We'll see tomorrow, my way is way better than yours." Mordecai rolled on his other side then yawned.

"Whatever man, go to sleep." Rigby didn't say anything, but was up most of the night with butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

Margaret woke up with the sun shining in her room. She had forgotten to close the blinds last night with Eileen coming over. Margaret looked at her alarm clock, 7:32. She got up and made her bed, and by made her bed she threw the comforter up to the top.

Then Margaret got into the shower. When she got out she put on her normal work clothes, but put on a shiny necklace. Then she did her makeup and put black and blue eyeliner on, and a deep red lipstick. She thought Mordecai would like this. She put a little bit of glitter in her hair, and grabbed her purse, then walked out the door to her car.

At the coffee shop she put on her apron and got to work. It was 11:53, which means she had about less than 30 minutes before Mordecai and Rigby showed up. She was too busy thinking about Mordecai she didn't realize the customer waiting on her.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" The older gentleman said. He wore brown pant, and a brown jacket with a black hat. He had white mustache and glasses. Margaret pulled out her notepad.

"I'm sorry sir, can I take your order." The next 30 minutes went by real slowly. Eileen came in a few minutes after she served the older man.

"Hey Margaret, you look really nice. I wouldn't be surprised if Mordecai complimented you on it." Eileen said with a wink. Margaret smiled and rolled her eyes. Just then Mordecai and Rigby came into the restaurant.

"Hey guys, the usual?" Margaret asked them.

"Yeah, sounds great. Margaret, um, you uh… you know, look really...nice today." Mordecai said as he was nervous and said it awkwardly. Margaret laughed.

"Thanks Mordecai." She walked to the back and got busy with their food.

* * *

"Dude that was a fail!" Rigby yelled. Mordecai slapped him, and then face palmed.

"I know dude, I know, but she looks great and I got so nervous. Anyway, when are you going to make your move?" Mordecai asked Rigby. Rigby shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know. Next time she comes over I will." Rigby said determinedly. Right then Eileen came over with coffee in her hands. She set down the cups.

"Next time who comes over?" The mole said. Rigby gulped and Mordecai looked at him expectantly.

"Oh uh… It's a video game." Eileen took this as an answer.

"Cool, I bet it's fun." She said, and Mordecai wouldn't' stop staring at Rigby. Rigby wiped the sweat nervously off his forehead.

"Hey Eileen, can I ask you something?" Eileen raised her eyebrows gesturing for him to continue. "Would you like to go to dinner with me Friday night?" A bright smile lit up Eileen's face.

"I'd love too, pick me up at 7." Then she walked away. Rigby ran to the bathroom to hurl. When he came back Mordecai gave him a good pound on the pack.

"Nice job man, I didn't think you could do it." Mordecai looked happily at his friend.

Rigby sighed, "Yeah, now you have to ask out Margaret. You're going to chicken out aren't you?" He said with the same look Mordecai had had on his face. Mordecai's eyes widened, reality just hit him in the face.

"Oh yeah, no I'm confident, what's the worst that could happen. She rejects me and we stay good friends." Mordecai regained his composure. Margaret came over and put down the food in front of them.

"Here you go guys. Nice job Rigby, you two have fun on your date." Margaret said which made Rigby blush. He shouldn't be surprised that Eileen told Margaret, but he still felt weird. Margaret turned around, but not before she smiled at Mordecai.

Mordecai mastered all the confidence he could, "Margaret wait!" He yelled.

"Yes Mordecai?" Margaret got hopeful. Rigby elbowed Mordecai when he was quiet.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the arcade and dinner on Saturday night?" Mordecai gulped.

Margaret smiled, and was about to jump up and down with joy, but realized she was in public. "Yes!" She blurted out, but then said, "I mean, sure I guess." She tried her best to put on a bored expression.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6 then." He said, Margaret just smiled and walked away.

"Wow dude! You didn't chicken this time, I'm proud." Rigby said as Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but dude the bet is off, we have the date, and if they find out they'll think it was just a game." Mordecai explained to Rigby.

"Fine, I wonder what they're talking about in there." Rigby said.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Eileen asked Margaret. She nodded.

"It's weird how they asked us out on the same day. They probably planned it in order to boost their confidence." Margaret said, but she was still doing her happy dance.

"Yeah, but we still got dates! Friday cannot come fast enough. It's only Tuesday, and I'm so excited." Eileen said.

"Me too, but we need to play it cool. We don't want them to think we're overexcited girls who are obsessed with them." The robin said. "I love how Mordecai knew that I love video games."

Eileen shrugged, "Yeah, he probably knew because of that time we were all there, and you beat that one pro guy." Margaret laughed.

"That guy wasn't pro I'll tell you that." Eileen laughed as well. Then they got back to work and held in all their excitement.

* * *

**Okay, I think I'm getting pretty good with this stuff. Keep reviewing and stuff. Hawkmeister out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so normally I will update every few days or once a week. I'm saying that so I don't feel guilty for not posting a new chapter. Ok so this is Rigby's and Eileen's date, hope you like it.**

* * *

The week went by pretty slowly for the girls, and guys. Mordecai and Rigby were thinking about their dates so much they weren't slacking off. Benson is still convinced he's dreaming, but he gave them a raise anyway. Friday finally came, and Rigby was jumping out of his skin.

Mordecai decided to coach Rigby because he wasn't the romantic type. "Alright, since you know the basics I'm going to teach you some things that are a little more advanced." He said.

Rigby was annoyed, but knew Mordecai had more experience with this type of thing. "Alright man, like what? I know I need to wear a tie, and bring a mint, what else?" He was obviously in a hurry; he only had 2 hours before his date.

Mordecai wasn't going to do everything for him so he was just going to tell him. "Dude pay close attention to what I'm about to tell you," Rigby nodded, "Dress shirt, tie, cologne, mint, comb your hair, don't pass gas, let her do all the talking, and most importantly, don't eat like a pig, use utensils. Got it?" Rigby let this all soak into his brain. His brain hurt.

"Got it!" Rigby said. Mordecai grunted with satisfaction.

(Journey's Separate Ways start playing, look it up. Montage, while it plays it goes back and forth from Mordecai pacing in the living room constantly looking at his watch, and then Rigby getting out of the shower, combing his hair, spraying cologne on, putting on a blue dress shirt, and a purple tie, then opening up the bathroom door epicly)

"Come on dude, you have to pick up Eileen in 20 minutes!" Mordecai said frantically. Rigby shrugged it off. They duo walked outside to the car Pops let Rigby borrow.

Rigby unlocked the door. "I'm sure glad Pops let me use this." He said. Mordecai started to get into the trunk of the 1996 convertible. "Man what are you doing?" Mordecai laughed.

"You didn't think I was just going to let you go and have fun did you? No, I'm coming to make sure you don't do anything stupid." The blue jay said. Rigby got didn't argue.

"Alright, just stay hidden, and don't embarrass me." Mordecai nodded and ducked into the trunk shutting it behind him. It took 15 minutes to get to Eileen's condo. Rigby gulped as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. He slowly crept up the stairs, and knocked quickly before he could regret it. He waited about a minute, and started to leave thinking he got stood up, but then Eileen opened the door.

Rigby's jaw dropped when he saw her; she was wearing a gold dress with blue rubies, and her hair was glittering just like her blue eyeliner. "Eileen, you look great!" Rigby gasped. She chuckled and gave him a twirl.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." This made Rigby blush. He led her to the car and opened her door for her. "Thank you." She said.

They were silent as they headed for the restaurant. They arrived 5 minutes later at the City Kitchen. Rigby got out and went around the back to get Eileen's door, but while he was passing the trunk he quickly unlocked it. Rigby opened the door for Eileen and took her in his arm, and her arm in his, and walked professionally inside. "Table for 2 please." Rigby requested.

"Right away sir." The man said in a french accent. He took them to a secluded little area, well not secluded, it just wasn't a busy night. The table had thick, comfortable leather seats, and had a candle in the middle of the table.

"This place is really fancy, but it has such a unordinary name. It sounds more like a burger place." Eileen said looking in awe at all the decorations, and furniture.

Rigby took a quick glance, "Yeah, it reminds me of the time me and Mordecai were playing Spy Guy 2, and with a flip of a switch it turned into a science lab." He said, but then realized he probably shouldn't have. Rigby looked around for Mordecai, and then saw him hiding behind a tree. Mordecai gave Rigby a half way thumbs up, and then mouthed, "Let her do the talking."

"So um, how are you?" Rigby asked hoping to start a conversation. Eileen thought about her life, she never really looked at it as a whole, but took each day at a time.

"Pretty good, though my landlord just raised my rent so I've worked double shifts, plus the last 15 minutes of Margaret's shift on Wednesdays and Fridays." She answered. Rigby thought about this, he was about to comment on how tired she must be, but knew that wouldn't help in a conversation.

Then he thought of something to keep her talking, "Do you know why he raised your rent?" He said getting a little bored because it wasn't the kind of conversation he was used to having with Mordecai, and Eileen was so different from him, but perfect in every way.

Eileen responded fairly quickly, "He says because the electric company keeps wanting more money, but I know the real reason is because he's saving up to go on vacation at the end of the year." Rigby was getting pretty bored, but just then a waiter came to their table.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked. Eileen and Rigby took a minute, but only to be dramatic.

Eileen answered first, "I would like iced tea with lemon." The waiter wrote that down on her little notepad.

Then Rigby answered, "I'll take nuka cola." The waiter wrote that down, and walked away. Eileen and Rigby started laughing hysterically. Rigby saw Mordecai give him a thumbs up.

"Ok that was really funny, I felt like I was deciding on something big, lemon or no lemon?" Eileen said and they started laughing even more. The woman came back with their drinks, and asked if they're were ready to order.

"Yeah, I'll take the salmon and rice." Rigby said. Eileen scanned over the menu.

"I'll take the crab and potato soup." Eileen said. The woman wrote down their orders and went back. The two of them had a great night; talking about anything, and laughing. Rigby ate with table manners. Mordecai gave Rigby one last thumbs up and went back to the car where he fell asleep in the trunk. When their meal was over, Rigby took Eileen to the car.

When he tried to start it, it wouldn't ignite, and then he realized he was out of gas. "It's okay, we could just walk." Eileen suggested hopefully.

"That sounds great." He said. They got out and held hands as they walked the 20 minutes it took them to get to her condo. When they walked up the steps Eileen took her keys out and started fiddling with them slowly.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Rigby, thank you." She said sticking the key in the door, and turning it back and forth. Rigby realized what she was doing and his eyes widened.

He tried to stall, "Me too, we should do it again some time." Eileen started to blush, and when she blushed Rigby blushed. She looked up, and their eyes locked. Rigby slowly moved in toward Eileen, he closed his eyes, and Eileen did the same. It was only a short kiss, but it was soft and sweet.

"Good night Rigby!' Eileen said as she quickly closed the door. A giant smile was on her face as she called Margaret and told her everything. Rigby jumped and fist pumped the air. He began the hour journey home whistling with joy and triumph.

* * *

Mordecai woke up and it was completely dark, he pulled up his head but hit it on the trunk. Then he realized he was still in the trunk in the back of Pops car.

Not sure if Eileen and Rigby were still inside he got out to stretch his legs. When Mordecai got out he saw it was daytime. He looked at his watch. 9:30!

"I'm going to kill Rigby", just then he saw Rigby with the golf cart heading towards the car with a container of gas. When he saw Mordecai his eyes widened.

He pulled up next to him, "Hey dude, sorry about leaving you. The car ran out of gas so I walked Eileen home, and on my way back I forgot you were still there." Mordecai stayed calm, but still slapped Rigby upside the head. "Ouch! I said sorry. Hey after I fill this baby up will you drive it back to Pops garage?" Rigby asked.

"Whatever, just don't forget me next time." Mordecai got in the car and waited for Rigby to fill up the tank, and then he sped off.

Rigby got back in the cart and began whistling again as he drove back to the park. When they got there Mordecai was still mad, "Man, I need to get ready for tonight!" He rushed inside and got busy. He was going to impress Margaret.

* * *

**Sorry the ending isn't so great, oh and Nuka Cola is from the game Fallout. I like putting things like that and Batman in here so be on the lookout for more. And the City Kitchen, I got the name because I went to a fancy place called that in Detroit a couple of weeks ago when I was on a business trip with my Dad. I hoped you like this story, and btw my real name is Daved, pronounced David, but spelled differently. I just wanted to say that.**

**Later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back! Woo! Okay let's see how Mordecai's and Margaret's date goes down.**

* * *

Mordecai rushed inside, but once he was about to go inside he ran into Benson. Benson assigned Mordecai the chore of cleaning the entire house. Vacuuming all the floors, dusting all the rooms, and even cleaning the bathrooms. It took him all day, but at 5:00 he was finally done.

He climbed into the shower, and scrubbed the sweat and stink off of him. When he got out he combed his hair, not that it did much other than straighten it a little. Then he sprayed on New York Play boy cologne, he knew it was Margaret's favorite scent because he overheard her with one of her other boyfriends.

He put on a black dress shirt, and a white baby ducks tie. Mordecai thought this would appeal to Margaret's sensitive side. He brushed his teeth, and gargled some mouthwash.

By the time he was ready it was 5:45. "Shoot! I'm going to be late!" He shouted. Mordecai grabbed a package of mints, and ran downstairs.

"I'll see you at the arcade." Rigby said mischievously. Mordecai ignored him, and ran out the door, and began to jog to Margaret's apartment. They were taking her car because Mordecai didn't want to borrow Pop's car. He took a short break on the way there, and looked at his watch; 5:55.

A minute later he saw her complex in view. Mordecai walked casually up the stairs, and knocked on her door. When Margaret opened the door, Mordecai was mesmerized. She wore a blue dress. Nothing too fancy, but it was beautiful. Like a dress you would wear any day, but this was still amazing. She had a light lipstick on, and Mordecai could smell her perfume; it smelled like pine and apples.

Mordecai was so busy staring in awe at Margaret's beauty that he forgot that they needed to get going. "Mordecai?" The blue jay snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry, you look really nice tonight M-Margaret. Shall we go?" He asked the robin. She nodded and Mordecai led her to her own car. She gave him the keys, and after he shut her door he ran to the driver's side.

Sticking the keys into the ignition he turned it up and down again causing the car to hum, and then die down. This made Margaret laugh.

He stopped playing around, and heading in the direction of the arcade. Mordecai noticed Margaret had a confused look on her face. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I smell something," She took a deep whiff, "oh, it's your cologne. It smells really nice." She said as she sat back.

"Thanks, it's New York Playboy." Mordecai smiled at the fact she noticed. A bright smile lit up Margaret's face.

"Wow, that's my favorite of all time. I also really like your tie; it shows the sensitive side of you." Margaret commented. Mordecai did a mental fist pump, and thought 'Score!'

They arrived at the arcade in record time. They walked inside, and ordered two tickets. They began at the strategy section with games like Frogger, and Pac man. Margaret was really good at those. Then they moved on to the sports games, which Mordecai dominated in.

"You're just lucky that my arm twitched." Margaret said referring to the golf game they had just played. Mordecai laughed.

"You wish! Haha, hey let's go over there!" Mordecai suggested pointing towards the shooting games. The played a lot of those and Margaret won every time.

"Haha! You sucked at those." Margaret boasted. Mordecai shrugged.

"I didn't suck; you just always had the better controller." He said. They were getting hungry so they decided to get something to eat. "How does Cheezer's sound?"

Margaret thought about this, grilled cheese sounded pretty good right then. "Awesome!" They walked the block over to the famous sandwich shop. They walked in; it was pretty empty, but it was 8:00 at night.

"We'll take two Grilled Cheese Supremes." Mordecai told the guy at the counter. The man, whose nametag read 'Sylvester', came back in approximately 45 seconds with a bag.

"Here you go, have a nice night." They took the food and went outside and sat down near a railing. The moon was full, and there were so many stars out.

"It' so beautiful out tonight." Margaret commented. Mordecai was about to respond when Margaret put her head on his shoulder. He was surprised, but didn't show it for fear she would take it away. "Thanks Mordecai, I had a really nice time tonight." The robin said.

Mordecai blushed, "Your welcome, and thanks for saying yes and stuff. Tonight was really fun." Margaret was about to respond to him, but then he pointed to the sky, "Look! A shooting star. Make a wish."

Margaret thought about it, but it didn't take long. "I wish we can do this again sometime; what do you wish for?"

Mordecai got a smooth idea in his head, he didn't want to because he was nervous, but he was going to risk it anyway. "Nothing, you're all I need." He said staring directly in her eyes, and moved in slowly. Margaret's eye widened, she closed her eyes and moved in towards Mordecai.

"HONK!" A car behind them beeped their horn, and that's when Mordecai and Margaret realized they were in a reserved parking space. They moved out of the way quickly, and began to blush like crazy.

"So uh, we should probably get back." Mordecai said awkwardly. Margaret scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah." Was all she said. They went back to the car, and they were silent as Mordecai drove back to Margaret's apartment, and she looked out of the passenger window. They didn't know it, but they both were blushing, and felt like complete idiots.

Mordecai walked Margaret to her door, and stood there while she unlocked her door. He wanted to make sure she was safe before he left just to be on the cautious side. "I'll see you on Monday." Mordecai said beginning to walk away.

"Mordecai wait." Margaret said, and as soon as he turned around she kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into the apartment. Mordecai was smiling like a fool.

He turned and began to walk out, but then, "Ah!" Rigby was standing right there. He had a smile on his face, not a sarcastic one, but a genuine smile.

"Nice dude." Mordecai laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on man." He put his arm over his friend's shoulder, and walked out. Both of them were whistling the same tone as Rigby was the night before.

* * *

**Okay so I'm going to ask you all a question. SHould I end it here, where it's all happy and stuff, or should I keep going with their relatioships, and put in wacky adventures? Review or PM me your answer. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I've updated! You know what this means? It means you need to catch up on your reading. LOL, ok so not that funny. Sorry it's short. I'm so tired, and stressed out. I got school, Dad and stepmom getting divorced, and one of my friends hates me. Fun life. Anyway here we go.**

* * *

"Eileen!" Margaret screamed into the phone.

Eileen on the other end jumped out of her seat from being startled. "Margaret, what's up? How'd your date go?"

"Amazing! We were sitting on the ledge of a high parking lot, and we almost kissed, but some jerk honked their horn and it didn't happen. When he dropped me off I kissed him on the cheek!"

"That's great Margaret! But I kissed Rigby on the lips, I win." They shared a laugh.

"Oh my gosh! What if Mordecai thinks I'm a creep, it's not normal to kiss on the first date. I'm such an idiot!" Margaret began to freak out.

"He won't, he's liked you for a long time. I thought that when I kissed Rigby, but he called me today. We are having lunch together at the Coffee Shop." Eileen reassured her friend.

"I hope."

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Ah!" Mordecai yelled as he jolted out of bed. Rigby was still asleep. _That's unusual, normally he wakes up first. _He climbed out bed. "Rigby wake up."

"Eileen?" Rigby mumbled.

"No it's me bro." Mordecai said as he threw his pillow at the raccoon.

"Oh, then go away." Rigby turned over in his pile of clothes. Mordecai flipped the trampoline causing Rigby to fall on the floor. "Ok I'm up!"

Mordecai headed towards the door. "We got to get to work."

Later the two were cleaning the fountain. "Here dude." Mordecai said as he handed Rigby the hose.

"Why do I have to do it!?" Rigby complained. "I did it last time."

"Yeah, but you owe me a solid, and I want this to be that solid." The blue jay said.

Rigby rolled his eyes. "What solid? You didn't do anything for me?"

Mordecai thought of something quick. "Last week when I made you a BLT, just the way you like it."

"Fine." Rigby said. He took the hose and put it in his mouth. "Blah!" He said spitting out the gunk. Mordecai's phone rang. It was Margaret.

"Oh hey Margaret." Mordecai gulped.

"Hey Mordecai. Listen I had a great time last night, and I'm sorry about kissing you..." Margaret's voice had become a whisper."

"No!" Mordecai practically yelled. "I mean it's no problem, I... uh... I liked it."

Mordecai heard Margaret gasp. "Oh good then. Well I need to get to work. Hopefully I'll see you at the Coffee Shop later."

"Yeah! I'll be there."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Mordecai jumped up in the air. "Dude what was that about?" Rigby asked. Mordecai smiled.

"It was Margaret, she apologized for the kiss. I can't explain it bro, but she's definitely the one." Mordecai kept his grin on.

"Whatever dude."

"Hey let's go to the Coffee Shop." Mordecai suggested. Rigby dropped the hose.

"Ok, I'll go get the cart." Rigby headed towards the garage.

Mordecai stopped him. "Wait! Margaret is jut leaving to go to work. Let's walk so it doesn't look like I left right after she called.

"Ok whatever."

* * *

At the Coffee Shop Mordecai and Rigby had just walked in. "Oh hey guys." Margaret said.

Rigby walked over to where Eileen was sitting. "Hi Eileen."

"Hey Rigby, sit down I want to talk to you." Meanwhile Mordecai and Margaret were talking.

"So maybe we could do that again sometime?" Mordecai asked.

Margaret blushed at the blue jay. "I'd love that."

"Rigby I had a great time the other night, but I've realized something. I thought I liked you, but now I'm thinking it wasn't real, now that I see you from the perspective I've wanted to for a long time. I'm sorry Rigby, but this isn't going to work out." Eileen said sadly.

She got up and walked away, and Rigby slipped out of the Coffee Shop slowly, and began the walk home.

Mordecai continued to talk to Margaret. Meanwhile a certain someone was watching them in a tree with binoculars.

* * *

**Eileen and Rigby broke up! Not a big Rigleen fan. Someone is watching them! Who? Find out when I update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa guys.. Rigleen is not over! Just hold on tight and all will be revealed. Ok I'm updating a lot today. Please check out The Accident, and Sure Dude Sure. On with whatever this is.. ;)**

* * *

"So Mordecai… would you like to come to my apartment tonight? We could watch a movie together?" Margaret asked nervously. Too her this was a big step in their relationship.

Mordecai gulped. Of course he wanted to, but maybe she didn't want him to say yes. "Um… well I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"No! I mean you wouldn't be, it would be really fun." She said. Mordecai scratched his wrist.

"Uh ok. What time?" Mordecai asked. He took a drink of his coffee.

Margaret looked at her watch. "Come over at 8." She smiled.

Mordecai took the last drink of his coffee. "Ok, I'll see you there Margaret." Margaret went back to work, and Mordecai went to find Rigby.

"Hey Eileen! Do you know where Rigby is?" He asked the mole.

"Well I sorta broke up with him… He left a few minutes ago." Eileen said. Mordecai's eyes widened.

He got a little angry. "Why!? You've liked him for so long."

A tear left Eileen's eye. "I told it just wasn't going to work out." She said, but before Mordecai could say anything she leaned up in his ear. "I need help, I just couldn't tell Rigby or Margaret. I'll text you later."

"Um... ok." Mordecai said. Another tear left her eye as she ran to the kitchen. Mordecai started walking home. He was almost to the park when his phone buzzed.

**Hey. **

It was Eileen.

**Hey, what's going on?**

**He's out to get us.**

**Who is?**

Mordecai asked. He waited, but it didn't buzz again. He walked into the house and saw Rigby sobbing on the couch. "Hey man, I heard…"

"It just doesn't make sense… what did I do wrong bro?" Rigby said. He stopped crying, but he was still pouting.

Mordecai wanted to tell him, but Eileen made it seem like he should just keep quiet for now. "I don't know, girls are strange dude. Hey there are plenty of raccoons in the woods." Rigby chuckled.

"Yeah I guess. What to play video games?" He asked.

"Ok, for a little bit, but then I'm going to Margaret's at 8." Mordecai said.

"No you don't. You can play video games AFTER YOU FINISH YOUR WORK!" Benson came in from the kitchen.

"Ugg fine." Rigby said.

"You guys need to finish the fountain, and then you can play your pathetic, worthless games." Benson stormed upstairs into his office.

The two worked quietly until they were done with the fountain. By that time it was 7:30. "Dude I got to go to Margaret's, we'll play video games tomorrow I promise."

"Alright man, I'll see you later." Rigby said. Mordecai waved and ran to the garage where he stuck the key in the golf cart's ignition. He drove to Margaret's apartment, and when he got there he parked the cart on the side of the road.

He made his way up the stairs and to Margaret's apartment door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. About twenty seconds later Margaret opened up in her usual day clothes with a little make up on.

"Hey Mordecai, come on in." Margaret waved him inside.

Mordecai walked inside. "So uh thanks for having me." Margaret was making popcorn.

"No problem, is there anything you wanted to see?" She asked as she pulled the popcorn bag out of the microwave.

"Not really… we could just watch TV, there's a wider selection."

"Ok." Margaret put the popcorn in one giant bowl. She brought it over to wear Mordecai was sitting on the couch.

She was really close to Mordecai. The blue jay's eyes widened. Margaret's hand touched Mordecai's as she began to lace their fingers together. Mordecai squeezed her hand to assure her he didn't mind.

That night they laughed, and talked, watch TV, and had a great time together.

"Alright well I better get going; Benson will kill me if I sleep in too late tomorrow." Mordecai stood up and walked to the door. "Goodnight Margaret." Just then Margaret grabbed Mordecai and kissed him passionately for about 30 seconds.

"Goodnight Diaper boy." She said closing the door. Mordecai stood their stunned, but after a few minutes he walked out smiling as big as he could.

Mordecai got into the cart, and drove home. He parked the cart, and walked inside up to his room. Rigby was already asleep. He climbed into bed and thought about the kiss between him and Margaret. Just then his phone buzzed.

It was Eileen again.

**Slasher.**

* * *

**Slasher! Margaret's ex boyfriend guys. Ok so review and all that good stuff. LOL, I'll try to update one more time before the end of next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm updating! So it takes me a while because I am currently working on three stories. This one, The Accident, and Sure Dude Sure. Please check them out. And I have to choose which one to update. Just kidding, I'm just lazy. This has more reviews, but I think The Accident is my most famous one. Idk Lol. Ok so Slasher is out to get them! He did say Mordecai was dead. So I think this is an exciting chapter.**

* * *

Slasher? The guy Margaret dated a few months back? Well he did tell Mordecai that he was a dead man. Mordecai kept looking at the text.

**What do you mean?**

He texted back. Just then he got a call from Eileen, and ran out of the room so he didn't wake the broken hearted Rigby. "What do you mean Slasher? Didn't Margaret and him break up months ago?" Mordecai practically yelled through the phone.

Eileen's voice was quaking from crying. "He said if I didn't break up with Rigby he was going to hurt him. Slasher is trying to ruin our lives because he's convinced that you stole Margaret from him. I do still like Rigby, but I don't want him to be hurt." She coughed.

Mordecai took this in. "How did he contact you Eileen?" The blue jay asked.

"I was home alone, and he broke in. I was going to call the police, but he said if I did he would kill you. I don't know which one, but either you or Margaret is in danger. I'm so sorry; I didn't know what to do. Margaret would've freaked out, and I don't know about Rigby, but at least I knew you'd stay calm. Plus I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Ok Eileen. I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out as well, but who wouldn't? I'm not sure what to do." Mordecai said thinking hard.

"Well I need to go. Be safe, and please keep an eye on Margaret. As well I." Eileen said.

Mordecai was about to say bye, but one thing was still in his head. "Why is he trying to hurt you and Rigby then?" He asked. It was quiet for a minute on Eileen's side of the phone.

Then she answered. "Because I'm Margaret's best friend, if I'm hurt she's hurt." Mordecai knew there was something still up, but he ignored it for now.

"Alright, night Eileen." He hung up the phone, and climbed back into bed.

The next day Mordecai and Rigby were the Coffee Shop, and Rigby was avoiding Eileen as she was with him. Margaret walked over to Mordecai. "Hey do you know what's going on with Rigby and Eileen? Eileen broke up with him, but won't tell me why. She says she doesn't like him anymore, but I know that's not true."

Mordecai was going to lie to her, something he didn't want to do, but felt he should tell her no matter what. "Come with me." He said taking her to the back of the Shop. After explaining the story to her, Margaret was freaking out. "I told you to stay calm!" Mordecai said hoping she would settle down.

"You just told me that my life may be in danger, you can't expect me to be calm. Oh my gosh Mordecai what do we do? Slasher is a tough guy!" Margaret exclaimed.

"I don't know. I guess we just have to keep our eyes opened, and ears peeled." Mordecai said.

"Ok. OK." Margaret as her breathing calmed down. "What do we do if we notice something out of the ordinary?"

Mordecai thought about this. "I guess we just get help." Margaret nodded and shrugged.

"Look, I got to get back to work." Mordecai said. "I'll call you later if that's ok with you?" Mordecai asked nervously.

"Yeah that'd be great." Margaret blushed.

"Ok bye Margaret." Mordecai waved. She waved back. Margaret watched as the blue jay left the building.

"Ah." Margaret sighed with joy putting a plate in the sink. She turned around to take some food to someone, but Slasher was right there! He grabbed her neck.

"Miss me Margaret?" He said placing a bag over her head.

Mordecai threw away the last bag of trash. "Phew! Finally!" Rigby said.

"What are you talking about? I did most of the work!" Mordecai said.

"I still helped." Rigby said propping his feet on the coffee table.

Mordecai took out his phone. "Time for me to call Margaret." He said walking into the kitchen. Mordecai pressed her name on speed dial, and waited for the ring. Finally her voicemail picked up. Mordecai sighed a breathe of relief because of how scared he had been.

"Hey Margaret. It's me, uh, Mordecai. I called hehe. So yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Mordecai recorded an awkward message.

* * *

Margaret squirmed around. Her arms and legs were tied, but the bag on her head at been removed earlier. Slasher walked in the room. "Well, well, nice to see your pretty face again."

"What do you want?" She spat at him. Just then her phone went off.

"Hanging with Margaret just a feels so good..." Mordecai's personal ringtone went off. Slasher laughed. When it was over he reached in her pocket and listened to his awkward message.

"What a fool." The big man said. "Now Margaret can cooperate and things will go smoothly. So the easy way or the hard way?" He asked.

Margaret looked at him. "I will never do anything to help you."

"Ok the hard way I guess." He sighed. "Now I just have to get that weak blue jay here, and my plan will be smooth sailing from there. Get some sleep. You're going to need it." He winked. The lights turned off, and Margaret cried softly.

* * *

**Oh No Bro! Margaret's been kidnapped! By who? Well Slasher of course, aren't you guys paying attention. JK! Please review and tell me what you think. There's always room for improvement. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, but tis is the last chapter. And it's not my best writing either. Thanks trollface22, I did use your idea and forgot to give you credit. And for anyone who follows The Accident the next chapter will be the end, but it won't be as bad as this last chapter. I'll try and make it really long. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mordecai woke up from a deep sleep. "Dude, get up. We have to go to work." Mordecai told Rigby. Rigby wasn't in his trampoline. Just then the raccoon ran into the room.

"Mordecai! Margaret's in trouble!" He said handing him a piece of paper.

"What? Let me see that." He took the note. It read:

If you ever want to see Margaret again come to the old arcade. And come alone.

-Slasher

"Slasher! That little punk!" Mordecai said getting out of bed and running outside.

"Where are you going?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai got the golf cart. "The old arcade. You call the police and get backup just in case.

Rigby ran back inside and Mordecai drove to the arcade. It was so empty. "Hello? Slasher? Let Margaret go." Mordecai let his voice echo. Just then a bag was put over his head. Then he was knocked out.

Mordecai awoke with a bright light in his face. "Mordecai!" He heard Margaret yell.

He looked around and let his eyes adjust. Mordecai saw Margaret tied up at the other end of the grey room. "Don't worry Margaret; I'll get us out of this." Slasher walked through a big door.

"Well well well, you think you can just leave me for this punk and not have any consequences? I think not." He said.

"What are you going to do with us?" Margaret asked.

"Simple. Kill the blue jay and you'll be my girlfriend forever. But I'm waiting because under the blue jay's chair is a small little bomb that will only blow him up. It'll go off in about 15 minutes. Adds more drama don't you think?" Slasher began laughing manically.

Mordecai the whole time was getting the ropes off his hands because they weren't tied very tight. "Slasher!" He got an idea. "Come here, I have to tell you something as my final wish. It's the least you could do."

Slasher shrugged. He walked over to Mordecai. "What is it?" Mordecai punched him in the face and stood up grabbing the chair and slamming it on his head. Mordecai jumped out of the way as the bomb went off, but only knocked Slasher unconscious due to the angles.

"I got you Margaret." He untied Margaret really quickly.

"Oh Mordecai." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Just then Slasher's body guard came in and charged at Mordecai. Mordecai moved Margaret behind him as the guard through a punch, but Mordecai ducked.

Mordecai grabbed his back and wailed at his stomach until he passed out from lack of air. "Come on!" He led Margaret out of the room and up some steps which took them to the arcade where there was a whole bunch of police. "They're down there." Mordecai pointed.

"Ok we got it from here. You two go home." A police officer said to them.

**At the park**

"So that's what happened." Mordecai said to Eileen and Rigby. Margaret giggled.

"So wait? Eileen did you really... ya know... break up with me?" Rigby asked.

Eileen blushed. "It wasn't something I wanted to do."

"So if I did this." Rigby leaned in and kissed Eileen. "Would we be cool and back together?"

"Yes." Eileen said and kissed Rigby.

"Aw." Mordecai and Margaret together.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted.

They all laughed. "So Mordecai. It was pretty brave how you saved me." Margaret said.

"I was actually pretty scared." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, but that' what made you brave." She looked into the blue jay's eyes.

Mordecai slowly moved in and they shared a kiss. "I love you Margaret.

"I love you too Mordecai."

* * *

**The End. Well I have finished a story. I know I can barely believe it too. So please follow my new story Bird Meets World, and that one will be nice and long. Trollface22 you'll get what you wanted in The Accident. ;)**

**Hawkmeister out**


End file.
